The invention relates generally to excavating machines of the type having a device for cutting the earth including, but not limited to, bucket wheel trenchers, chain bar trenchers, trencher or trenchless plows and hoes, vibratory plows, disc wheel cutters, drum cutters, etc., and more particularly to a conveyor assembly for expelling from the excavating machine the spoil created by the earth cutting means.
Excavating machines are well known for use in the cutting of an open trench having either vertical or sloped walls for the purposes of land drainage and irrigation including agricultural tiling, as well as the installation of utilities such as cable lines, pipelines, water lines, sewer lines, etc. These excavating machines are often of a vehicular type being self-contained and suitably driven for either over-the-road travel or movement during use of the earth cutting device.
Typically, the excavating machines of the prior art have used a conveyor assembly comprising an endless conveyor belt about a largely open frame having a series of rollers therein. As the spoil falls onto the conveyor assembly, it can get into the interior portion of the assembly clogging the series of rollers and causing other damage. In order to prevent this problem, other prior art devices have incorporated steel, plastic or hard rubber deflection shields to keep the spoil on top of the endless conveyor belt. The problem with these deflection shields is that they cause premature wear and damage to the top or edges of the endless conveyor belt. As the belt wears, spoil can penetrate the interior portion of the conveyor assembly between the deflection shield and the belt.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.